I need you so bad
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: "Hyung, kau dimana? Mengapa tak menjawab teleponku?"/"Kau sungguh ingin tahu aku sedang apa?"/"Hyung, kau menyiksaku"/"Ini hasil kenakalanmu Hyung, bertanggung jawablah"/"Aku lebih suka aslinya, Chagiya"/ YESUNG - RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK /YAOI/lemon/NC/Oneshoot


"Telepon yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab..."

"Aishh..Hyung, sedang apa sih. Sulit sekali menghubungimu" Namja cantik itu bersungut-sungut sambil mematikan teleponnya.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau naik setelah ini" Kata seseorang memanggil Namja itu

"Baiklah" Jawab Ryeowook sambil membungkuk singkat tanda berterima kasih.

Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang pemandu wisata paruh waktu. Saat ini dia sedang memandu serombongan turis yang akan mengunjungi istana. Biasanya dia adalah seorang pemandu yang profesional, namun hari ini dia sedang galau karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak bertemu kekasihnya, Yesung.

Walau mereka hampir tiap hari berkomunikasi melalui telepon atau chatting, namun karena pekerjaan masing-masing mereka tak bisa setiap hari bertemu.

Yesung adalah seorang penyanyi rock. Walau bukan band yang sangat terkenal, namun dia dan rekan-rekannya sering diminta tampil di kota-kota di Korea Selatan. Biasanya sesibuk apapun Yesung selalu sempat meneleponnya atau paling tidak mengirim pesan manis untuknya.

_"Hyung... aku rindu sekali..."_ Ryeowook menuliskan pesan singkat sebelum akhirnya dia naik bus yang akan membawanya menuju objek wisata Istana kerajaan kuno Korea.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam saat Ryeowook akhirnya mengantarkan tamu - tamunya kehotel tempat mereka menginap,selesailah tugasnya hari itu.

Sesampainya di rumahnya,segera ia membersihkan diri, dan barulah dia memeriksa handphonenya yang dari tadi dia pasang dengan mode silent saat sedang bekerja.

Dia terkejut melihat ada beberapa pesan yang masuk dan langsung membacanya.

_"Chagiya, aku juga rindu"_

Itu saja isi pesan dari kekasihnya. Sementara pesan-pesan lainnya hanya iklan-iklan menawarkan pinjaman.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah gontai ke tempat tidurnya. Ia masih belum bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, dan itu membuatnya makin merasa cemas, kesal, sedih tak karuan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan membalas pesan Yesung.

_"Hyung, kau dimana? Mengapa tak menjawab teleponku?"_

_"Maaf chagiya aku sedang tak bisa menjawab teleponmu"_

_"Kau ada dimana? Apa kau sehat?"_

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Ryeowook semakin sedih dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kekasihnya begitu sibuk hingga tak bisa menjawab pesannya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur, namun setelah bolak balik ditempat tidur beberapa lama dia belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk.

_"Aku baik-baik saja chagiya, kau sudah makan? Kuharap kau sehat"_

Ryeowook merasa makin sedih, jawaban Yesung terkesan dingin walau kata-katanya penuh perhatian. Dia seperti menutupi sesuatu.

_"Hyung, apa benar kau tak apa-apa?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja chagiya, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"_

_"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"_

_"Merindukanmu, chagiya"_

_"Issh..Gombal"_ Ryeowook membalas pesan itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

_"Kau sungguh ingin tahu aku sedang apa?"_

Pesan balasan Yesung itu membuat Ryeowook penasaran.

_"Ne, Hyung"_ Jawabnya.

_"Aku sedang membayangkanmu polos"_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Kulitmu yang lembut, halus, wangi, membakar gairahku"_

Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang memabukkan.

_"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan dalam bayanganku?"_

_"Apa, Hyung?"_ Tenggorokannya terasa kering, darahnya seperti bergejolak. Ryeowook sudah tak bisa duduk tenang.

_"Aku cumbui tubuhmu, mulai dari telinga, turun ke leher jenjangmu"_

Badan Ryeowook sontak menegang. Dia seakan merasakan bibir lembut Yesung sedang menjelajahi telinga dan lehernya. Ada pergerakan aneh dicelananya. Duduknya makin tak tenang. Nafasnya memburu.

_"Ah Hyung, kau Yadong"_ dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil membalas.

_"Kau menyukainya kan Wookie? Bagaimana lidahku mengulik telingamu, menyapu bagian dalam mulutmu, bibir kita saling menghisap. Aku membayangkan nafasmu memburu, desahanmu dan rintihan-rintihan kecilmu.. Oukhh Wookie chagi...aku jadi bergairah saat ini"_

Ryeowook pun merasakan hal yang sama, dia jadi terpancing godaan Yesung. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai membelai juniornya sendiri yang mulai mengeras.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, namun kali ini bukan pesan masuk. Sebuah gambar yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Terlihat tangan kecil Yesung sedang menggenggam juniornya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata dengan urat-urat menonjol disekitarnya. Ujungnya yang licin mengkilap terlihat basah. Dikuasai nafsunya, tangan Ryeowook mulai memijat pelan Juniornya sendiri sambil sesekali desahan keluar dari bibir manisnya. Nafasnya makin terengah-engah.

_"Hyung, kau menyiksaku"_ ketiknya

_"Mwo? Bukankah kau menyukainya chagiya? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah keras sekali hanya membayangkan menyentuh tubuh indahmu"_

_"Apa lagi yang kau bayangkan Hyung?_" Ryeowook mulai larut dalam permainan Yesung. Dia mulai menurunkan celana piyamanya yang mulai sesak dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang mulai membesar dan tegang.

_"Aku membayangkan tubuh kita saling mendekap, tak ada apapun yang menghalangi. Hangatnya kulitmu di kulitku. Bagaimana tubuh mu bergetar saat tanganku membelai perutmu bergerak turun kebawah, bagaimana jemariku mengusap-usap benda kesayanganku diantara pahamu, dan bagaimana nipple mu mengeras dikulumanku"_

Crrt..! "Ahh... Ssshhh" Junior Wookie mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening saat dia membaca text Yesung.

_"Kau menikmatinya chagiya? Boleh kulihat benda kesayanganku itu?" _

Text Yesung sudah masuk lagi.

Ryeowook agak ragu sambil memandang Juniornya yang sudah mengeras sempurna dan sesekali terangguk-angguk.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil gambar seperti keinginan Yesung dan langsung mengirimkannya .

_"Ini hasil kenakalanmu Hyung, bertanggung jawablah" _ketiknya menambahkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Ryeowook tersentak kaget sampai ponsel yang dipegangnya terlepas.

"Aku lebih suka aslinya, Chagiya" Yesung yang sudah berdiri dipintu kamar menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah merah dan senyum mesum dan langsung mendekap Ryeowook yang masih shock dengan celana setengah terbuka ditempat tidur.

Mereka langsung berpagutan penuh nafsu. Ponsel,Kunci dan semua barang yang dibawa Yesung dibiarkan terjatuh kelantai.

Ryeowook yang sudah terbakar nafsu langsung membuka baju kekasihnya satu persatu sambil lidahnya masih melayani permainan lidah yesung. Dia merasa kesulitan membuka jeans ketat Yesung.

"Biar aku saja Chagiya" kata Yesung dengan nafas memburu.

Ryeowook tak tinggal diam, dia juga melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Kemudian menanti dengan berdebar tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

Yesung menatap tubuh mungil kekasihnya lagi, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada kejantanan Ryeowook yang sudah tegak berdiri. Sama seperti miliknya yang sudah berdenyut keras meminta kenikmatan. "Bogoshipo chagiya, kau seindah yang kubayangkan" katanya sesaat sebelum dia melumat lagi bibir Ryeowook.

Mereka bergumul kembali. Kali ini tanpa selembar benangpun memisahkan mereka. Cumbuan Yesung mulai turun persis seperti pesan yang dia kirimkan.

Wookie mendesah hebat menahan nafsu yang sudah sangat memuncak. Dia mencakar-cakar punggung kekasihnya. Desahan dan rintihan merdu terdengar bergantian keluar dari bibirnya mungilnya seirama dengan gigitan dan belaian mesra yang diberikan Yesung di dada namja cantik itu.

Yesung dengan nikmat mengulum nipple Ryeowook, sementara tangannya memainkan pasangannya. Ryeowook bergumam dan mendesah tak jelas.

"Nngghhh...aaahhhssshh... Nnnhhhyyyuungghh... Sssh nikmaattsss" dia meracau.

Sementara tangan kecil Yesung mulai membelai Junior kekasihnya dengan gerakan lembut yang kelamaan berubah menjadi pijatan-pijatan.

Ryeowook belingsatan dibuatnya.

"Aahhh..aahh.. Hyung.. Oowwhh tangan mu pintarr.. Ayo Hyuunnghhh ssshhhh berikan lebiihhhh" katanya sambil menggoyang pinggulnya mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

Yesung mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Diapun turun diantara paha halus Wookie. Tak lupa dia resapi kehalusan paha itu kiri dan kanan dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang memerah. Wookie jadi tambah tak sabar.

"Hyyuuuuunnngghhhaa.. Nnmmnnnhhhh" Tak sadar dia mendorong kepala kekasihnya untuk segera memberikan apa yang dia mau. Juniornya sudah licin karena pre-cum yang keluar dari tadi.

Yesung segera memasukan junior yang sudah sangat tegang itu kemulutnya. Lidahnya menyapu seluruh bagian benda itu dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Kepalanya maju mundur menghisap dan mengulumnya. Sementara tangannya dengan lembut memainkan twinsball Wookie.

Suara-suara lenguhan Wookie dan suara kecipak mulut Yesung mengiringi permainan erotis mereka.

"Ahh.. Sshh Hyungh.." Tiba-tiba Ryewook mengerang, tubuhnya tersentak. Jari jemari Yesung sudah memasuki liangnya. Menambah sensasi permainan mereka.

Hisapan Yesung makin cepat, dan ia menambahkan satu demi satu jari ke dalam liang hangat Ryeowook sehingga liang sempit itu dimasuki 3 jari. Dengan penuh nafsu jari - jari tersebut makin lincah menjelajahi liang Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, jarinya meremas rambut hitam kekasihnya yang berada diselangkangannya. Sesekali dia mencakar dadanya sendiri karna kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan itu.

"Hyuuuungghhhhh... Sshhhh.. Aku sampai duluan.. Aakkkhhh... Ssshhh.. Hhhaaahhh" Wookie berteriak sambil mengejang. Matanya terpejam. Bersamaan dengan itu cairan kenikmatannya menyembur kedalam mulut Yesung, yang langsung dihisap tandas oleh sang art-of-voice itu.

Yesung tersenyum. Ditangannya terkulai junior Wookie yang sudah lemas. "Kau menyukainya chagiya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum nakal. Dia bergerak keatas tubuh kekasihnya yg sedang terkulai lemah, kemudian mengecup lembut kening Wookie. "Sekarang giliranku chagiya" katanya sambil mulai menggerakan lagi jari-jarinya yang masih berada di liang Ryeowook.

"Ah Hyung.. Ssh pelan-pelan" kata Ryeowook yang masih letih dari permainan tadi.

Namun Yesung langsung menyerang bibir manis namja itu. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Juniornya sudah dari tadi terangsang oleh imajinasinya sendiri. Apalagi saat kekasihnya juga mengirimkan foto kejantanannya yang sudah tegang tadi.

Lidahnya sigap menjelajahi tiap jengkal isi mulut Ryeowook. Sesekali dia menggigit lembut bibir yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang itu. Kemudian ciumannya bergerak ke telinga dan leher namja cantik itu. Membuat Ryeowook mulai mendesah lagi.

"Ah sshhh Yess Hyung ssshhh ahhhhh right there" Nafsu Ryewook berkobar lagi saat Jari Yesung menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Yesung makin bersemangat mendengar desahan kekasihnya itu, tangannya yang lain meremas - remas pantat Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Sudah siap chagiya? Tahan sebentar ya" bisik Yesung ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

Ssrrtt... Yesung mulai memasukan kepala Juniornya ke lubang Ryeowook yang sudah melonggar karna permainan ketiga jarinya.

"Ssshhhh.. Hhhyyuunghh" Ryeowook mendesah mempersiapkan diri.

Blesshhh.. Perlahan tapi pasti Yesung mendorong pinggulnya kedepan. Sambil mengangkat pantat Ryeowook untuk memudahkan akses.

"Aahhh..sshhh Hyunghhhh appo..." Ryeowook memekik pelan kemudian menggigit bibirnya menahan sedikit rasa pedih di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Yesung menunggu Ryeowook terbiasa dengan benda besar yang memenuhi lubangnya itu . Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya kekasihnya itu mengangguk pelan, barulah dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Lengannya masih mengangkat panggul Ryeowook sehingga tubuh namja itu setengah terangkat. Sambil dia menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, diayun-ayunkannya bokong Ryeowook seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Sshhh akkhhhh Hyunhhghhh ahhhhh" Ryeowok mulai meracau. Permainan Yesung menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa. Dia merasa seperti mengapung. Dan posisi ini membuat Junior Yesung mantap menabrak-nabrak titik kenikmatannya.

"Ohhhh.. Hangatttt...Ohhhhsssshhh.. Wookieeee, kau nnikmaattsssss..sempit...shhhh rasanya seperti terhisap ouuukhhhh" Yesung juga tak tahan dengan nikmat yang melanda.

Makin lama permainan mereka makin cepat. Yesung dengan semangat mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya, sementara masih mengayun-ayunkan panggul Wookie.

Suara kecipak yang ditimbulkan tambah membakar gairah mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Ryeowook melewati bahunya kemudian mulai memompa dengan cepat.

"Ouuhhh.. Akhhh.. Shhh.. " Ryeowook menggelinjang karna tusukan-tusukan Yesung membawanya kelangit ketujuh.

"Ahhh.. Okhhhhhh" Yesung hanya bisa mendesah keras karena sudah lupa segalanya. Dia memompa lebih cepat kecipak dari lubang Ryewook makin keras memenuhi kamar itu.

"Ahhhh Hyuuungghhhhh aku keluarrrrrrrrrhhh" akhirnya Ryeowook mengerang keras sambil tangannya memutih memegang erat headrest diatas kepalanya. Cairan kenikmatannya menyemprot membasahi perut Yesung yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Tahanhh ssebentarrr Woookieee..sshhh akkhhh" Yesung yang merasakan hampir klimaks malah menambah kecepatannya. Lubang Ryeowook terasa meremas hebat juniornya saat dia orgasme.

"Aakhhh.. Chaaagiyaaaaaa... Aku keluarrhhhhhh" Yesung berteriak bersamaan dengan semburan spermanya didalam lubang Ryeowook.

Cairan hangat yang keluar dari juniornya banyak sekali hingga tak tertampung di lubang sempit Ryeowook,sebagian cairan itu mengalir keluar disela-sela Junior Yesung yang masih tertanam disana. Yesung melambatkan gerakannya, namun tak segera berhenti memompa ,dia masih menikmati gelombang-gelombang kenikmatan yang masih terasa.

Kemudian dia ambruk diatas tubuh Ryeowook. Mereka saling bertindihan . Cairan kenikmatan bercampur dengan keringat membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Hyung, kau jahat sekali tak memberitahu kalau akan pulang" Kata Ryeowook setelah nafas mereka normal kembali, sambil membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya yang sudah basah oleh peluh itu.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan Chagiya, jadwal ku belum selesai. Namun kami akan tampil didekat sini besok malam. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi aku mencuri waktu kemari" Jawab Yesung sambil mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat lagi.

"Mwo? Jadi kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Maafkan aku chagiya. Penampilan besok malam adalah jadwal terakhir tour ini. Setelah itu aku pulang untuk waktu yang lama" jawab Yesung sambil mencubit hidung Ryeowook

"I need you everynight Hyung" Bisik Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"I need you too, chagiya. I need you so bad" Jawab Yesung mesra sambil melumat bibir kekasihnya yang sedang pouting itu. Dia mulai bernafsu lagi, juniornya yang masih didalam lubang Ryeowook mulai menegang lagi.

Merekapun memulai lagi permainan penuh nafsu hingga matahari terbit menggantikan kelamnya malam.

**The End**

Annyeong Readers...kali ini author dan co-author bikin FF yang castnya bias kami tercinta.

Gimana NCnya?cukup hot kah? Lemonnya kurang asem kah?

Mian kalo masih banyak kekurangan di FF ini,mohon ripiu nya supaya lain kali kita bisa bikin FF yang lebih bagus lagi.

With Love

Ahjumma Namja


End file.
